


Empire of Shadows: Introduction

by deanswifehasneeds



Series: Empire of Shadows [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanswifehasneeds/pseuds/deanswifehasneeds
Summary: Author: @deans-wife-has-needsWord count: 130Characters/Parings: Dean x Wife!Donna, John x Mary, Sam x Wife!Ruby, Ellen, Jo, Crowley, Jody, Lucifer, Virgin!ReaderSeries Warnings: dark Winchesters, dark harvelles, glory hole, gangbang, anal, vaginal penetration, smut, kidnapping, rape/non-con, M/M, F/F, loss of virginity, oral sex, sex trafficking, human trafficking, dark ficKink Bingo Square: free spaceDark Bingo Square: CorruptionA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. Become a Patron?Written for @spnkinkbingo and @spndarkbingo





	Empire of Shadows: Introduction

The roadhouse, a grill and bar. Typical looking for those types of places, but beyond the booze filled haze of the front lurked a dark back room. Most people knew about the back, what was done there. Like an open secret no one dared talked about. Law officials ignored it as most were bought off anyway. Of course there were consequences for not ignoring what the Winchester Mafia family was dealing in.   
**  
Across town in the back of a bar, in an illegal poker game, a man left out the back ten thousand dollars in the hole to the Winchesters. Benny and Castiel, two of the enforcers for the Winchester family, followed him home. He owed well over two-hundred thousand dollars to the family, it was time for a shakedown.


End file.
